


吃的那点小事

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	吃的那点小事

（1）  
在羽生结弦的印象里，金博洋除了生食，几乎什么都吃，尤其是小孩子愿意吃的零食冰淇凌炸鸡泡面之类的，简直喜欢的过了头。以及由于是个土生土长的东北人的缘故，他口味偏咸，不太喜欢吃很甜的食物。

他喜欢奶味淡淡的、入口即化的水果蛋糕，却讨厌在加拿大吃到的有着奇异的颜色、糖多的能齁死人的杯子蛋糕。

他每每想到这里，都觉得天天的口味和他的人真的很像。  
有来自东北的豪爽和乐天，有像夹杂着奶味却不甜腻的小孩子气。

（2）  
这些口味问题，金博洋没有在一开始交往的时候一五一十的告诉羽生结弦。  
但是他非常好奇，为什么自己去日本找羽生玩的时候，明明不知道他的口味，羽生却仿佛摸清自己心思一样，净带着他去吃自己爱吃的呢？

听了他的话，羽生乐呵呵的刮了下他的鼻尖。

金博洋去日本玩的时候正好是夏天，到机场之后，羽生帮他拎着一部分行李乘上了新干线。当时的火车便当里，有炸鸡、鱼生等等的小菜，包括一份糖放的有些过头的玉子烧。

小孩低头认认真真的开始吃便当，他用筷子戳了戳鱼生，然后有些苦恼的把求助的目光投向坐在身边的男朋友。帮金博洋解决掉他那份的生鱼片之后，羽生看着乖乖的吃掉炸鸡，咬着牙嚼着鸡蛋烧的金博洋，心里就大概有数了。

他带着金博洋去吃了甜度正好的刨冰，去吃了炸猪排饭和全鱼浓锅，临走前还领着他去试了他前几天就打探好的、应该会符合金博洋口味的拉面店。  
骨汤浓郁，没有奇怪的甜味和过重的咸味，一切对金博洋来说都刚刚好。羽生开心的看着他吸溜吸溜的吃完了一整碗面，还把汤也喝了个干净，暗自庆幸自己没有估计失误，也兴奋于自己对于爱人更深的了解。

（3）  
金博洋看过羽生结弦的访谈和新闻，知道他喜欢吃苹果和番茄，最喜欢的主食是大米而不是面包。  
除此之外，他就不太清楚了。羽生和自己一起吃东西的时候都是由着自己来，说着“天天爱吃什么我就爱吃什么”这样让人脸红的话，无论吃到什么，只要没难吃到一定程度，都会惊叹“好好吃！”。金博洋也不知道他是出于礼貌还是出于真心，到最后也不知道羽生具体爱吃什么。

我真是个不负责任的男朋友，金博洋颓废的抱着枕头，趴在床上暗自神伤。  
但是幸好，虽然他们两个都是花滑运动员，但是上天何其有幸让他俩吃不胖啊，否则像费师兄和小车一样每天往喉咙里吞营养餐，过的多没意思。金博洋继续抱着枕头，翻了个身想着。

羽生要来哈尔滨玩，到底带着他吃什么好？

（4）  
知道有限信息的金博洋，只能先从番茄入手。

他带着羽生走到中央大街的波特曼西餐厅，之前吃过装在小罐子里的番茄炖牛腩/炖虾都非常不错，可惜的是要用面包配，没有米饭。在他抱歉的和羽生解释没有米饭的时候，羽生咬了一口面包，紧接着愉快的原谅了他。  
“这个面包！好吃！”  
这是餐厅自己烘烤的面包，再加上他们来的巧，是刚刚烤好的，再配着热乎乎的红菜汤，羽生觉得没有米饭也不太要紧了。

等黑椒牛扒和罐焖牛肉端上桌时，羽生舀起一勺金博洋强烈推荐的牛肉，小心翼翼的送入口中，欣喜地发现番茄汤十分浓郁，没有他在日本的小餐馆里吃到的番茄酱的味道；牛腩炖的恰到好处，保留着一些嚼劲，番茄的汁水也融进了肉里。金博洋看着羽生满足的喝着番茄汤，也总算是松了一口气。

但是，羽生没吃到米饭应该还是很失落的吧。金博洋暗暗的打算着，决定明天给羽生一个惊喜。

（5）  
现在正好是查干湖冬捕的时节。  
早晨8点被叫醒的羽生迷迷糊糊的跟着金博洋一路开车飙到查干湖，又在羽生震惊的眼神里抱回一条有金博洋小侄子那么高的鲜鱼。把已经被冻成冰棒的鱼扔进后备箱，两人又一路飙车会哈尔滨，直接去了金博洋父母家。

金博洋的爸爸的得莫利炖鱼是家里公认的第一，这次看着羽生跟着一起来，爸爸接过鱼的时候甚至有些惊慌。  
他拉过儿子：“天天啊，口味这么重羽生能吃吗？”（不是奇葩的意思，是味道比较厚重）  
金博洋思考了一下，皱着眉头犹豫的开口：“要不你们把别的菜做的淡一点，羽生要是不喜欢吃鱼就只能让他吃别的了。”

结果尝到一筷子炖鱼的羽生，眼睛瞪的比牛还大，伸出食指疯狂的指着锅里的鱼：“这个！超好吃！真的！”  
在金博洋一家惊愕不已的表情下，羽生闷着头就着鱼扒了一碗饭。在金博洋爸爸的怂恿下，他学着金博洋拿鱼汤拌饭，又吃了大半碗。

金博洋：这回我能看出来他是不是真心喜欢吃了。  
羽生：五常大米真香！鱼也香！

（6）  
在东北混了一个月，金博洋终于摸清了羽生的口味。  
爱大米，爱红色的水果，爱喝浓浓的汤，口味重或是清淡都不要紧。

这口味也很像他本人呀。有着日本男人骨子里的传统，感情中激情与浪漫并存，像浓汤一样细细的温暖人心。

（7）  
要说起关于给他印象最深的食物这件事情，羽生觉得大概是冰糖葫芦。  
他很喜欢，不阻止他的话他可以早饭后一根，午饭后一根，晚饭后一根。

可是哮喘病患者忌甜。吃一根还好，这么多岂不是要出事。金博洋从那以后就开始严格控制羽生摄入糖分的量，两天才肯给他买一根糖葫芦。

羽生有些委屈的和妈妈由美抱怨，像个吃不到糖的可怜小孩，殊不知由美正是听到了这些，才放心的把自己的儿子交给了金博洋。

她觉得，金博洋有原则又会疼人，一定能和羽生好好相处的。

（8）  
要说起关于给他印象最深的食物这件事情，金博洋觉得是炸鸡腿。  
那个时候是冬天，他们两个刚刚交往。一次他到中心开会，因为有点晚，羽生约好了要去接他。结果他们的会突然延长了半个小时，手机没电的金博洋急的跳脚。开完会急急忙忙的跑出楼的时候，就看见这样一副场景：  
下雪了，羽生的大衣和帽子上还有水痕和雪花。他一只手揣在怀里，看着他急急忙忙的跑出来，笑眯眯的把怀里的纸包掏出来给他。  
他接过那个纸包，发现是他很喜欢的炸鸡店的鸡排，平时要排好久的队才能买到。  
纸包上还有着羽生的体温。  
他心疼的用手焐着羽生冻得通红的双颊：“你怎么不进大厅等我呢？外面这么冷，感冒了怎么办？”  
那人握住他的手：“在冰场上冻的也不少啦。咱们还没公开，我怕进去后被他们看到，你就麻烦了。”  
“你会怕？”  
“我当然怕。万一天天受到舆论伤害怎么办？我会忍不住在心里扎小人的。”  
金博洋默默无声的牵着羽生的手往家走，走到一处昏暗的角落，终于忍不住揪着羽生的衣领亲了上去。


End file.
